


The Magic of Pokemon: N

by GryffindorGreninja



Series: The Magic of Pokémon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mystery, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGreninja/pseuds/GryffindorGreninja
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life is changed when he survives the Avada Kedavra curse when he was only a year old. Now, Ash, 11 years old, goes the Aspertia School of Magic and Pokemon Training, and makes many new friends like Clemont Ferrand, Serena Yvonne, Cheren Hale and many others.But there is a mysterious man in the castle, and he is searching for something, and is up to no good. Mysterious things start happening and a student is found dead. Will Ash and his friends be able to stop this madness before the school is forced to close its doors?I do not own the characters or settings of Pokemon or Harry Potter at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes





	1. Beyond the Muggle eye!

**Narrator** : Ah! Don't we live in a beautiful world? From the blue oceans to the dark, starry night sky? 

And, we share this world, with mysterious creatures known as Pokémon! They come in all shapes and sizes! From a tiny Cutiefly, to a huge Wailord! And let me show you one!

(Pop)

Froakie!

See? This is one of the hundreds of species of Pokémon found till date! This one is a Froakie! It is a Water-type, and one of the twenty-one Pokémon given to new trainers! 

We, humans, share our lives with Pokémon in so many different ways! Some of us battle with them...

(Goes to a League match)

 **Referee** : Now, begins the title defence match between Lance, the Indigo Champion, and the challenger!

 **Challenger** : Go, Pikachu!

 **Lance** : Go, Dragonite!

 ** **Challenger**** : Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

 **Lance** : Dragonite, dodge it, and then use Outrage!

 **Dragonite** : (Screams) (Hits Pikachu)

 **Commentator** : Wow, what a power-packed Outrage! Nothing less to be expected from the Champion! And it's a direct hit! A DIRECT HIT!

 **Referee** : Pikachu is unable to unable to battle. Dragonite wins!

(Return)

 **Narrator** : These battles help in strengthening the bond between human and Pokémon! Some of us, on the other hand, have them as dear friends and play with them, and others work with them!

However, Pokémon only live in some places. And these places are known as Pokémon regions, and there are 7 of them.

Firstly, Kanto, east of Japan. Kanto is famous, for its shady Elite Four. Whoever loses, never comes back!

Then, Johto, the mostly Japanese speaking region just west of Kanto. It is known for its beautiful ships and architechture. How wonderful!

Hoenn, south of Japan. It houses the Shinkaen School for Trainers in Petalburg City, for Johtonians, Hoennians and Sinnohans. Hoenn has held bitter rivalries with Kanto for over 400 years, even disallowing Kantonians in Shinkaen!

Then, we have Sinnoh, north of Japan, with its bitter-cold climate and pollution-free air!

Then there's Unova, near New York in America, the leader in Wizardry and technology. It also is home to the Aspertia School of Magic and Pokémon Training, for Kantonians, Unovans and Kalosians.

Kalos, the bilingual region just north of France, known as the region of love, and famous for its various beautiful tourist sites and its amazing music! S'il vous plaît indeed!

Then last but not least, Alola, near Hawaii. It's a unique place with dense forests and big cities! It is home to the Paihua Trainers' Academy, known for its metal badges made of gold, given to the best students.

These regions are only accessible by Pokémon Trainers, and not to Muggles, normal people who can neither perform magic nor command Pokémon. We trainers ran from Muggles in the 17th Century, due to increasing amounts of hostility towards trainers, leading to witch-hunts and the mass killings of Pokémon.

Magic, is a supernatural force that emanates from the body of trainers and Pokémon, in waves called aura. Magic can be harnessed by trainers, with wands, and without wands with extreme skill, and by Pokémon in forms of moves.  
  


Have great fun in a great world!


	2. He Who Lived Through Death!

 

 

  **Team Plasma Castle, near Opelucid City, Unova, December 12, 2001**

It was a dark day, with the vibes of doom.

Ghetsis was sitting on the throne. His red eyes were looking straight, waiting for news.

Suddenly, another man entered. He had green hair and grey eyes.

He said, "Father! Through my travels across Unova, I have come to know that humans indeed do not mistreat Pokémon.  Pokémon battles decide winners and losers, it's true. Yet they do so much more. Your Pokémon! You! Your opponents! And their Pokémon! Everyone can see what wonderful things the others have to contribute! That's right!Acce _-_ ".

"SILENCE!" bellowed Ghetsis harshly, cutting the green-haired man off.

"You insolent son."

"I do not care about these stupid Pokémon. I was using your motive to take over Unova, and then the world! But you-you have failed me."

Three masked men with white hair entered. One said, "Lord, Lord! I have bad news! A p-p-prophecy, my lord! It said- it said t-that a boy called A-Ash K-Ketchum from Pallet Town, would kill you!"

Ghetsis stood up. He chuckled in a evil manner. "You think a stupid boy- A mere child can defeat ME? Ghetsis Harmonia? I will go kill him, and then the world will know WHAT IMMORTAL MEANS! THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF TEAM PLASMA!"

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

It was a beautiful morning. A woman took a deep breath in the cold morning air.

She stretched her arms out and yawned deeply. "Such a beautiful day!"

Pidgey could be heard chirping in the woods nearby and the few on the plants sparked in the rays of the sun.

A scream could be heard from below.

"What happened?" shouted the woman. She quickly climbed down the stairs and to her utter horror, saw her husband dueling with another man.

"RUN!" he shouted. "RUN, DELIA! AND TAKE ASH WITH YOU! I'LL HOLD GHETSIS OFF!"

"Ghetsis!" She faltered.

Ghetsis quickly jerked his wand and his opponent's wand went flying into the air.

"No," he said to himself in horror. He reached out to his waist and threw a Pokéball into the air.

"Go, Umbreon!"

Ghetsis smirked. "Hydreigon," he gibed, sending his own Pokéball into the air.

"Crunch!" shouted his opponent.

His Pokémon snarled loudly. Its fangs grew and it lunged forward swiftly with quick footing towards Hydreigon, who quickly flew out of the way sending Umbreon skidding away to the wall, crashing on it and breaking it down.

"Fire Blast, no holding back," commanded Ghetsis.

Hydreigon opened its mouth,  and its mouth started glowing orange. There was a pause. Then Hydreigon spat a frightening orange flame from its mouth, and sent it flying towards Umbreon, scarring it from head to toe, breaking apart the wall behind it and sending debris flying into the air.

Umbreon hadn't fainted. It was dead.

"UMBREON!" screamed its trainer.

Ghetsis could see his Delia reaching out for the baby in the crib.

He made a quick stroke with his wand, and his opponent's remaining Pokéballs were grinded to dust. "Avada Kedavra." A green light bursted out of his wand, hitting his opponent squarely on his chest. He fell down to the floor onto his dear Pokémon's body. He was gone too.

He disappeared into the air, and reappeared inches from Ash's crib.

"No!" screamed Delia. She was facing Ghetsis, and he had every intent to kill.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" she begged.

"Get out of my way, you silly girl."

"Not Ash, please! Kill me instead!"

It would have been easier to simply finish her off. But something prevented him. He pushed Delia away, sending her falling to the floor with a thud.

He raised his wand, and said, "Avada Kedavra" once more.

Ghetsis started laughing. "Now who is there to stop me?!" Ash was surrounded by a green aura, sending reverberating waves into the air.

There was a blinding green light, scarring Ash's cheeks but the curse rebounding back to its caster. "NO!" he screamed loudly in pain, and was reduced to dust like the pieces of the roof caving down. The Dark Lord was gone.

**A place in the Muggle world, a few hours later.**

It was nine in the night. A Muggle office worker was humming to himself, singing his favourite tune.

"I run like a fugitive..." he slowly hummed.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer from a building. The Muggle jumped, and went over to the building to investigate. He looked through a window. There seemed to be a party, and every single partygoer donned on clothes that were just weird to the Muggle.

One of the partygoers crept up behind him. The Muggle jumped again as he turned around.

"Who are you? And who are these people?" he questioned.

"Even a Muggle like you should be happy! He is gone after all!"


	3. After a decade or so!

**Pallet Town, 1st August 2011**

Ash was looking out of the window, admiring the early morning chirps of the Pidgey. He was trying to perfect a stylish move he had been practicing for the past few days.

"I am Ash Ketchum, and I will be the world's greatest Pokémon master!" Ash announced while turning his cap in a loud voice, making the neighbour look up nervously.

"Oh yes, yes! But first, this great master must go to school!" teased Delia, poking fun at Ash.

"Mom! I know!"

"Come on now, off to Aspertia City! We're running out of time."

"Yes, mom," said Ash.

"We're using the Floo Network. Say your destination very clearly, without any hesitation. Unova is very far from Kanto, so say it very clearly."

"Yes, mom! I know!" Ash sighed.

They descended the stairs and came down to the living room.

They went down to the fireplace in the house, and Ash, taking some Floo Powder into his hand,

"Mom, Diagon Alley, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Ash threw the green powder down into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley."

A green flame engulfed him, and he disappeared into it, like ashes. He reappeared on the other side of the Earth, at Diagon Alley, Aspertia City, Unova.

His mom followed and materialized right behind him.

Diagon Alley was a crowded place, especially at that time of the year. Young students and their parents gathered at the various shops, inspecting the various items to buy. There were bookshops, a wand shop, a cauldron shop, and a tall, white building which said 'Gringotts Bank'.

The place had a cobblestone path, with the shops on both sides. At the end of the path was a flight of stairs.

He had a large list of things to buy.

**ASPERTIA SCHOOL OF**   
**MAGIC AND POKÉMON TRAINING**

_Uniform_

Uniform will be provided for first year students.

_Set Books_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_  by Bathilda Bagsho  
 _Magical Theory_  by Adalbert Wafflin  
 _A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_  by Emeric Switch  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  by Phyllida Spore  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_  by Arsenius Jigger  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  by Quentin Trimble  
 _Pokémon: Practical case studies_  by Augustine Sycamore  
 _Grade 1 Pokémon Training_   _theory_  by Samuel Oak

_Other Equipment_

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales   
Pokéballs and Pokédex are provided by the school.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"This list is so long!" Ash said, exasperated looking at the list, "How am I even going to fit so much in my trunk?"

They entered the white building. It was bustling with business. There were papers flying all around the place, and there were long tables with short, long-noise creatures doing paperwork on them with long quills.

"Goblins," whispered Delia to herself. She went to the end of the hall, and started to talk with the goblin there.

"Um, I would like to make a withdrawal," she stated.

"And do you have your key?" inquired the goblin.

"Yes." She put her hand into her purse and took out a key labelled 'VAULT 232'.

"Here," she said with a wary look in her eyes. "And, please convert it to Unovan Dollars," she added.

"

Yes," replied the goblin. He led Ash and Delia to a cart on a track. After reading their seats, the cat started moving through the passage slowly, which looked like a cave. After a few minutes they reached the vault.

"Wait here," instructed Delia. The goblin opened the vault with the key and entered it. Delia came back with a few bundles of notes and some coins. She handed some of the money to Ash. "Here is your pocket money," she told him. He quickly opened his trunk and put the money inside.

They headed out of the bank by the same cart and came back to the crowded atmosphere of diagon alley.

They headed to Ollivander's first. It was the sole wand shop in Diagon Alley. It's weathering sign read in gold letters, 'Ollivander's: Making of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'

He entered the green door, and he came into a room with long boxes stacked one on top of the other neatly on many shelves.

"Hello?" he asked, nervously.

An old man with white hair came from a room, who Ash presumed to be Ollivander.

"Ah, Ketchum!" he said softly, "I remember the day your father came to me for his wand all those years ago..."

He touched a few boxes and finally decided on one.  
"How about this one?" he said, opening the box and gave the wand inside it to Ash.

Ash gave a flick, and a light bulb on top broke.

"Well, well, well," said Ollivander, as he jogged to another wand and handed it to Ash. "How about this one?"

Ash waved the wand in the air, and he felt surrounded by a distinct aura around him.

Ollivander gave a small gasp and said, quite excitedly, "Ah, Mr Ketchum..." paused and looked closely at Ash, "They say, the wand chooses the wizard."

He gave Ollivander a note and left the shop with his new wand.

Then, he and his mother headed to the bookshop to buy his textbooks and notebooks for the year.

The building had two floors, and was modern-looking. It had a fluorescent sign reading, 'Smeargle Publications' with the picture of a white colored Pokémon on top.

They entered the building, and the first floor had a red carpet with many shelves and desks with books on them.

It took him two hours to buy his books, and then bought a few quills and a cauldron.

After finishing his shopping, he and his mother used the Floo Network again, this time to go to the Aspertia City Railway Station.

They went through the small station, finally coming to platform nine.

Ash climbed onto the train and them, bid his mother goodbye.  
"Bye, Mom!" He said in an excited manner.

"Ash! One last thing!" His mom called out, "Please have a bath every day, and don't forget to change your underwear every day!"

"Yes, mom!" he replied, and entered the train.

"Now, time to get to business," thought Delia. She checked her mail in her PokéGear.

She opened a video mail, and a middle-aged man was speaking.

"Delia, this message is for you. I have noticed movements of Team Plasma's former grunts in the area around Aspertia City. Please go to this address.

G.H Pharmacies,   
25 Wilson street,   
New Race Cross,  
Opposite Honeydukes."

The message turned off.

"Got it," thought Delia, and she exited the station.


	4. A meeting on wheels!

Ash climbed onto the train, and started waving to his mother. "Bye, Mom!" He yelled.

His mother waved back, and yelled, "I'll write to you every once in a while! Just change your underwear every day!"

"Yes, mom," he replied, sighing.

He carried his heavy trunk, making his way to the nearest train compartment. He slid the door open, and inside he saw a boy with lemon yellow hair, sitting quietly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Ash.

"No problem!" replied the boy.

He said hi to the boy, and slid his trunk into the compartment above him.

"Well, hello," the boy started nervously. "I'm Clemont Ferrand from Lumiose City."

"Hello! And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash introduced loudly.

Clemont stuttered, taking a second look at him. "Ash Ketchum?! The great Ash Ketchum?! T-the B-boy Who L-lived!" He stammered, "Woah!"

Ash sighed. He hated his fame.

He sat down next to him.

"Why on Earth is that such a great thing?" He asked.

"Because it is the Killing Curse," he turned to a whisper so only Ash could hear, "Please don't tell anyone I told you this! My mom will scold me!"

"Avada Kedavra," he said, and went back to his sitting position.

Ash gasped. "How could you say the A-word?" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone!" He pleaded.

"I'm telling the head-" Ash started, but he was cut off by another sound.

The glass door slid open again, and another person entered, this time a girl. She had blue eyes, and long blonde hair entered. She wore a pink hat, and a black top with a red skirt.

"Hello," she said as she entered and her eyes grew wide open with surprise as her eyes turned to Ash. " _Wait, what? Is that Ash Ketchum? No way! That's so cool!_ " Then it came to her mind as she sat down that she met him somewhere. " _I swear I met him somewhere, but where?_ " She simply could not put it. She thought while, and it all came back to her.

"Aha!" she said to herself, but Clemont overheard it.

"What happened?" he asked in a confused manner, "You just said 'Aha' out of the blue."

"Nothing! Nothing!" She denied.

"But what is your name?" Ash asked with a tone of interest. She felt a little familiar, but he simply brushed it off.

"Serena Yvonne," she replied.

"Oh," Ash said. Something about that name felt familiar to him.

"Hey, I'm getting Déjà vu!" exclaimed Ash.

"What on earth is that monstrosity of a word?"

"It's like, how do I explain it to to you? When a person feels like they have already been in a situation before."

"Oh," said a disinterested Clemont, and he turned to Serena. "Serena, didn't you recognize Ash as The Boy Who Lived?" he asked, in an accusing manner.

"Of course I did! What do you take me for? A village idiot from Dendemille Town?" she snapped.

" _Chatterboxes_ _,_ " she thought. " _Pallet Town, wasn't it, in Professor Oak's summer camp, 4 years ago..._ "

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Serena was in the middle of a forest and she was scared to the brink of crying._

_"Professor? Tracey? Anyone? Where am I?"_

_She went forward, and heared a noise from the bushes. Panic-stricken, she made a run for it, only to trip on a tree root._

_A predominantly blue Pokémon came out of the bushes, looking curious."Pol?" it said curiously to Serena. "Just a_ _Poliwag_ _. Nothing dangerous. Everything is fine," she said to herself._

_But it was growing dark and she was beginning to feel scared. She started crying. "Mummy, I told you I don't want to come to this bad place," she sobbed._

_"MOMMY!" she screamed hysterically at the foot of the tree, in the middle of the woods._

_The_ _Poliwag_ _fearfully went into the tall grass._

_Another sound came from the bushes. It made a struggling sound, to Serena's horror. "Now who is it?" she exclaimed._

_A face came out of the bushes, and then jumped out. It was of a boy's. He had raven coloured hair and brown eyes. He said, "Hi, I'm Ash! I heard someone shout so I came to help! What's your name?"_

_"Serena," she replied, blushing a little._

_"Come on! It's getting dark," Ash said._

_"My leg is hurt, I can't walk," she whined._

_"Don't worry! I'll help you," he said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, and then proceeded to tie it in a knot around her leg._

_He then said, "Pain go away! I'll use the Pain Go Away Charm, swish, swoosh," he said putting his hands in the air, "and now it's gone!"_

_She tried to get up but fell again._  
_"It's no use!" she said._

_"My dad used to say, never give up until the very end!" he declared. He pulled her up, and Serena fell into his arms, doing an accidental hug. To this, Serena started blushing slightly._

_"See, you got up! I told you, never give up until the very end!" he said, grinning from end to end._

_"It's getting late. C'mon! Let's go back to the campsite," he beamed._

_They then exited the woods, hand in hand_.

~~~~~~~~

 

 

" _Oh, so that was him,_ " she thought, blushing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deafening whistling sound.

The train had started. With more whistles, the train's wheels started rolling, and after around a minute, the train left the station.

Another boy entered, with black hair. He tried to push the door open, and he banged his head onto the door, and fell.

"Slide to open, silly," said Clemont.

Sliding the door open, he entered, chuckling.

"Heh heh," he chuckled. "I come from a Muggle Family. I am not used to any of this. Some guy with black hair came to my house to explain everything. His name was 'Snap' or something."

"I think it's Snape," corrected Serena. "That guy's so boring! He even favors Slytherin, his own house."

"Well?" he said and took a seat.

"Wait, you're Ash right?" asked Cheren as he turned to Ash. "Snape told me you survived a gunshot or something. He talked about it like as if you were God."

"Gunshot?!" exclaimed Clemont. "Gunshot? He survived the err, uh, Av-I mean You-Know-Which curse!" he corrected on receiving sharp looks from both Ash and Serena.

"Then, can I see the scars?" asked Cheren.

Ash showed his cheek to Cheren. It had Z-Shaped scars on them.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Cheren.

"Heh heh." Ash gave a short laugh. He sighed. "I can't wait to get my first Pokémon. In the meantime, anyone know any spells?"

"Yeah, I know one," replied Clemont.

" _Lumiose,_ " Clemont chanted, waving his wand in the air. Serena put her hand on her face.

" _Lumiose!_ _Lumiose!_ I swear I saw my mom performing this spell once!" he said.

"' _Lumiose_ '? It's _Lumos_ , you prat!" said Serena.

"Arceus' Ring! There's no need to call me a prat for that!"

"Like this," she boasted, and gave a flick to her wand. " _Lumos_."

The tip of her wand ignited and sparkling in a bright white light.

"Woah!" exclaimed Cheren.

" _Nox,_ " she chanted and the white light went off.

A lady with white hair passed and slid the door open. "Candy from the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I'm fine," said Clemont with a sigh.

"I'll have a Bertie Botts Beans packet and a lollipop," said Ash, handing a note labelled 'TEN UNOVAN DOLLARS' to her.

"Bertie Botts? How do you have so much pocket money?" asked Clemont.

"Heh heh," Ash said, opening the packet and receiving his change at the same time.

He put a bean into his mouth and made a face.

"Cococut?" he said, disgusted. "I hate coconut!"

"It can be worse," said Clemont.

"Worse?" asked Cheren. "What do you mean, worse?"

"It can be any flavour. Even bogeys, or vomit, or say.... potty!"

"Yuck," replied Cheren.

"Can I have one?" asked Clemont.

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" he replied, putting a bean into his mouth. "Here goes nothing!" he declared.

"Yuck! Mud flavour!" he said, disgusted.

"So sad," remarked Cheren, with amusement on his face.

Serena tried one too. "Mmm! Chocolate! African Dark Chocolate! Yum!"

"Lucky," remarked Ash.

Soon, the train started screeching and came to a halt at the Aspertia School Station. It was a huge castle with concentric walls. In the entrance was a huge drawbridge around a moat. It had many ramparts and towers that could be seen beyond the wall, and there were 2 huge halls, and one of them had the Unovan Flag on it.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash.

"Wicked!" remarked Cheren.

"Woah! This is much better than my mom's description!" said Clemont.

The door of the train came open, and a woman's voice could be heard. "First years here! First years here!"

They exited the train, holding their heavy trunks. Ash, Clemont, Serena, Cheren and about 20 other students gathered around the woman.

"I'm Professor Amanita Fennel. I'm your Transfiguration teacher. Please follow me, first years!"

The station was made of bricks, and looked over a kilometre long. Many people had gathered, including many students, an old man with white hair, a grumpy looking man with black hair and a happy looking woman with brown hair.

 **Hey! That's it for this chapter. This was by far the longest chapter until now! 1600 words?! The next chapter will be the sorting. See ya in the next chapter!**  
**-Shiv**


	5. Grand arrival in the Aspertia School! The Sorting Hat's song?!

"Here, first years! First years here!" shouted a woman's voice.

Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Cheren gathered around the woman, and slowly around twenty others did too.

They were looking around admiring the value with all of its ramparts, towers, dungeons, walls, and grounds.

"I am Amanita Fennel, your Transfiguration teacher," she said.

"Woah!" commented Cheren on taking another look at the castle.

"Please follow me," she said again.

She led the students to the drawbridge, and when she stepped near the edge of the moat, the door gave a rumble and slowly opened by itself and landed with a thud on the other side.

"Come," she said slowly.

She stepped on the bridge, and railings materialized out of thin air.

The students were going across the bridge, and gave a loud gasp, seeing a blue shark-like Pokémon jumping out and shrieking, "SHAR-SHARPEDO!"

After crossing the bridge, there were two fleets of stairs. One going up, and the other going down. She led them down the fleet of stairs that went downwards and they came to the beginning a tall, long tunnel with water filled a fifth in it and lamps on both sides. She said, "Get in the boats. Five can get in one boat."

Ash, his friends, and another girl climbed into a boat and sat in it. The boats started and moved slowly across the water. The girl sitting next to them in boat blurted out, "I love boats. They go splish, splash, splosh..."

There was a magical feeling in the air as they slowly made their way through the water. They eventually passed by a pathway that said, 'WAY TO SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM' and another one which said, 'WAY TO CARETAKER'S ROOM AND BACKUP TOILET'. Ash smirked on seeing the words 'Backup Toilet'. "Backup Toilet," he repeated to himself, giggling. Then they came to the end of the tunnel, and the boats stopped.

The got off the boats, and there was another fleet of stairs reading, 'SPECIAL WAY FOR FIRST YEARS'. Beyond the stairs was another door.

On the stairs, another woman was standing.

She had brown hair and wore red earrings. She looked around the age of forty, and she wore a black cloak.

"Good evening, first years!" she welcomed the students. "Welcome to the Aspertia school! I am Aurea Juniper, your Pokémon Training Teacher."

"On passing these doors, you will enter the Great Hall. Before you take your seats and the classes begin, the first thing that will happen is your sorting. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," she continued.

"Each one of you will get sorted into one of these four houses. Your house will be like your family during your stay at Aspertia. We also have the House Cup, a competition between the houses. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule-breaking will lose your house points.   
The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Please wait here, the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she explained. She went up the stairs and went through the door.

"Is that Ash Ketchum?" a noise suddenly emerged from the crowd.

Ash looked around and saw people talking about him.

"It's true then! Ash Ketchum is here!"

After a loud sigh, Ash asked Clemont, "Which house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Me? My dad was sorted into Hufflepuff, so I'm kinda hoping the same. Although I just don't want Slytherin..."

"What about you, Serena?" he asked her.

"Me? I dunno..." she said. "What about you?" she asked, nervously.

"Gryffindor!" he declared proudly, holding his hat.

Juniper then came back and said, "Preparations are ready. Please follow me. And, there's one more thing. Tomorrow, each of you can pick a starter Pokémon. Think hard, it will be one of the biggest decisions of your life. Your house prefect will hand you a card each to help you choose, as well as some house robes to wear in class hours."

"Please come with me, and each of you will wear the sorting hat, which will sort you into the four houses I mentioned," she said.

They entered the Great Hall. It was a huge, circular room with doors on three sides. There were 4 long tables, students sitting, wearing robes sitting on chairs placed next to each of them.

In the front of a room was another table perpendicular to the students' tables. In the middle of the table was a slightly elevated chair, and it was gold in colour. A man with a long beard was sitting on it. He looked like he was over a hundred years old. There were chairs of the colours red, blue, yellow and green on both sides of the golden chair. On the green one, a grumpy-looking man with slimy hair was sitting. On the blue chair was sitting Professor Fennel. On the yellow one was a squat woman with grey hair, and Juniper went and sat on the red one. There were grey chairs across the entire table with more men and women sitting on them.

The old man on the golden chair stood up. He tapped on his mic to see if it was working and gave a low grumble. "Good evening, students! To our new first-years, welcome to the Aspertia School of Pokémon Train" he said.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster," he continued. "Before our new first years get sorted, I must get some rule-talk out of the way. Students are not allowed outside their house common room after sunset. And, for what the caretaker, Argus Filch tells me is the three hundred and twelfth time, the forest on the south-west of the school, the forbidden forest, is, of course, forbidden. But the forest populated by Pokémon on the south-east is not forbidden."

"You will sit on this chair," he said, pointing to a big chair that looked like a throne in front of the teachers' table, "and put on the sorting hat," he continued. "This hat will decide your house."

"And, the final thing I'd like to announce, is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Natural Gropius." Dumbledore sat down, and the teacher sitting on Snape's left stood up.

He had long green hair and grey eyes.

"Hello. My name is 'Natural'. Yes, weird name. Together, we will discover the truths of the world, and make it an ideal one where black and white are separate!" he explained.

"Why do we keep Pokémon in Pokéballs? Why do we confine them? I wonder... Are Pokémon happy that way? Please think about it," he concluded and sat down.

There was an uproar from the students. "Happy that way? Of course they are!" said a student from the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore stood up. "Silence!" he roared.

"That was a wonderful speech from Natural. Now let us please continue."

"Let the sorting ceremony begin!" he announced.

The sorting hat opened its mouth and broke into song.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black_ ,  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Juniper got to her feet and grabbed a paper on her desk. She then read it, and said, "Erm, Manny Shelle?"

A small boy went up nervously and sat on the chair. He took the hat up in his hand and put it on his head.

"Oh! A good one, here! Hmm... Hufflepuff!" it declared.

There was immense cheering from the Hufflepuff table. He went and took a seat.

"Next, Katie McHolmes?"

"Slytherin!"

"Well, that girl's ruined. Slytherin, not the house I'd want," said Clemont to Ash.

"What did you say?! How dare you insult the noble house of Slytherin?" accused another boy.

He had blond hair and green eyes. He had an angry appearance and was wearing a green scarf.

"You?! How dare you?" he accused again. He was on the verge of punching Clemont, when Juniper called out, "Aston Allard?"

"You're lucky my name was called, or I would have ended you!" he threatened.

"Aston Allard, please stop dreaming and come here right away," said Juniper.

He was about to put on the Sorting Hat, when it screamed, "Slytherin!"

There was a round of applause from the Slytherin table.

"Clemont Ferrand?" she called out.

"Humph, losers like you only belong in Hufflepuff!" Aston teased as he was walking towards his table.

"How dare he!" cursed Clemont under his breath, walking to the chair.

He put on the hat, and it sounded a little confused. "Well, well! Has some Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff..." it said.

"Just... not... Slytherin..." he said to himself under his breath.

"But, I would say Gryffindor!" it declared. He gave a breath of relief and took a seat amongst the applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Next, Arthur Anna?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mark Brutus?"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dominica Geller?"

"Slytherin!"

"Ah, next, we have, Ash Ketchum," she said in a different tone, looking at Ash with one eye.

The room purged into silence. Everyone waited, with ears and eyes open, hoping that the great Boy Who Lived would be sorted into their house.

Amidst the silence, Ash put his hat on.

"Oh! So like his father! Aha! I know... no... not Hufflepuff..."

The hat paused as if it were thinking.

"Gryffindor!" it announced, and there was a huge applause from the Gryffindor table, and some of the teachers.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and sat on a chair next to Clemont.

"Cheren Hale?"

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Gryffindor!"

He took the seat next to Ash, grinning in a silly way.

"Shiv Regis?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hugh Norton?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Aejit Crabbe?"

"Slytherin!"

"Cissa Nott?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"The last name, Serena Yvonne?"

She went up to the chair, wide-eyed. " _Gryffindor please_ ," she pleaded desperately.

She took off her hat and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm... Hufflepuff... no- Gryffindor!" it declared.

She heaved a sigh of relief and put on her pink hat.

After Serena took her seat, Dumbledore stood up again and began, "Now, with the Sorting Ceremony out of the way, I would like to say a few words."

"Another speech, I'm hungry!" groaned Cheren, his stomach grumbling.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said.

"Well, a few words, he meant it!" said Cheren.

"But is-is he a bit mad?" asked Cheren to Ash.

"Mad? He's a genius! But yes, a bit mad," replied Ash.

"Now, let the Great Feast begin!" declared Dumbledore.

Plates materialized, along with food. There was a cry of 'Woah!' from the First Year students. The food included mashed potatoes, roast chicken, bacon, pie and some Hoenn Ramen, Sinnohan Pasta and Unovan Pasties.

"Unovan Pasties?! My favourite!" exclaimed Clemont, putting one into his mouth.

"I lub -- its amazin flaba -- an-an its tekuscha!" he tried to say while chewing.

"Don't talk while chewing..." said Serena, dismayed.

He swallowed, and began again, "I mean, I love its amazing flavour and texture!"

\-------

"Gryffindors! Here!" cried a well- built, tall boy with spiky brown hair, standing near a door on the left the Gryffindor table.

The door was labelled 'East Corridor'.

Everyone on the Gryffindor table got up, wiping crumbs off their laps for the Grand Feast was over. "I'm full!" groaned Ash as he got up from his seat.

All the Gryffindors gathered around him, and he began, "Gryffindors! Welcome! I am Larry McMillan, the Gryffindor Prefect this year!"

"Please, all first years, raise your hands!"

" _Accio_ ," he chanted and pulled some cards and clothes out of a bag he was holding.

To every first year, he handed a card each and Gryffindor Robes.

"Cool! The starters!" exclaimed Cheren.

"Please follow me," said Larry, and he a soft push to the door behind him.

Creaking open, behind the door, was a small corridor. It had a few smaller doors which opened into storage rooms or empty classrooms.

They turned to the left, and came to another big door, labelled 'Northeastern towers'.

Larry gave this door a push too, and it creaked open. Behind it, there was a staircase spiralling around a large tower. There were many moving portraits stuck on the walls.

"Moving portraits? Cool!" exclaimed Cheren.

"Be careful, the staircases, they change," instructed Larry.

Climbing up the staircases, they were lucky to see one of the staircase grumbling, rotating in the air, and touching the other side.

In the end, there was a platform, and the floor had a red carpet with the letter 'G' written on it in gold.

There was a door, with a monitor above it, showing the symbol of Gryffindor, the Pyroar. A mechanical voice said, "Password, please."

"The password is 'Konnichiwa'," said Larry.

"Correct password," said the mechanical voice, and the door came open, revealing a man-size hole in the wall. They scrambled through it and found themselves in a cosy room with armchairs and couches in it.

"This is the common room. The bulletin board is on that side," he said, pointing to a board. "The sleeping arrangements are written in a paper on that board."

"Please enjoy your stay, and, yes, First Years, please report at the Great Hall at seven in the morning," said Larry, smiling, and exited the room

The others scrambled over to the noticeboard. It was a long time before Ash got his chance to see the notice board, being sandwiched between two seventh years on one occasion.

"Room 3," he read.

 **ROOM 3**  
Ash Ketchum  
Clemont Ferrand  
Hugh Norton  
Shiv Regis

"Hey! We're in the same room!" exclaimed Clemont and Ash at the same time.

On two opposite sides of the room, there were two staircases, one leading to the boys' and the other leading to the girls' dormitories.

Ash, Clemont and Cheren climbed one of the staircases, leading to dormitories labelled one to eight. After parting ways with Cheren, Ash and Clemont entered room three.

There were four beds, arranged as two bunks.

"I get the top bunk!" exclaimed Clemont as soon as he opened the door.

"Damn!" cursed Ash. "I wanted it!"

Ash sat on the lower bunk, while Clemont climbed the ladder.

He unpacked his trunk, slowly, and put his hat and alarm clock on the desk next to the bed.

Ash was looking at his card, unable to make a firm decision when the doorknob turned.

A boy with messy black hair and red came in, followed by another black haired boy with brown eyes.

"I'm Hugh," introduced the red-eyed boy.

"And I'm Shiv," introduced the brown eyed boy.

"And wait- you're Ash Ketchum!" exclaimed Shiv.

"Yeah," said Ash, matter-of-factly.

"Woah!" exclaimed both of them.

They sat on their beds, unpacked, and started staring at their card.

"This decision is so hard!" said Ash to himself.

After a few minutes of straining his head, he fell asleep with the card in his hand.

But wait, he had forgotten to set his alarm clock!


End file.
